Adrestian Empire
The Adrestian Empire (アドラステア帝国, Adorasutea-teikoku) is one of three nations on the continent of Fódlan. Profile The Adrestian Empire encompasses the southern part of Fódlan, a relatively lush and bountiful region with ample access to the sea. It is ruled by a dynasty that can be traced back over 1,000 years to its legendary founder, Great Emperor Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg, who is said to have been crowned by Saint Seiros herself. Its capital city is Enbarr, the largest city in Fódlan, which was chosen for its association with Seiros. Adrestian Empire Founding Day is celebrated annually on the 1st of the Great Tree Moon. In recent decades, the Empire's longstanding relationship with the Church of Seiros has cooled due to a political rift, with some believing that the Church's strength comes at the Empire's expense. As a result, the Church's influence and following within the Empire have diminished substantially. Halfway in the game, Edelgard succeeds the crown and declares war on the Church and the other two nations. Garreg Mach Monastery in central Fódlan organizes its students into three houses, with each house representing a different nation. Students from the Adrestian Empire are members of the Black Eagles. Politics The Adrestian Empire is a hereditary monarchy with a rigid hierarchy. All important government ministries and leadership positions are passed down through the same noble families, generation after generation, although that has not stopped political maneuvering among the nobles. House Hresvelg, the royal family, wielded supreme authority over the Empire until Insurrection of the Seven in Imperial Year 1171, in which much of its power was stripped away by the nobility. The head of House Aegir occupies the post of prime minister, with the title being hereditary. House Vestra is responsible for managing the darker tasks of the Empire, as well the emperor's periphery affairs, including coordinating affairs such as ceremonies and rituals, Imperial consorts, and the Imperial Guard. House Hevring has rule over the Empire's domestic affairs, particularly those relating to administration, finance, and the judiciary. House Bergliez rules over the Empire's Ministry of Military Affairs and commands all of the armies that do not directly belong to the emperor. House Varley is responsible for the Empire's Ministry of Religion, whose main responsibility is to maintain amiable relations with the Church of Seiros. House Gerth directs Empire's diplomacy, foreign relations, and relations between various provinces and the capital. It worked hard to secure the ceasefires that ended the Dagda and Brigid War in 1175. Military Despite its strength having diminished over the centuries since its founding, the Empire remains one of the most powerful forces on the continent. The Imperial army is known to rely on its magic-users. During times of war, the head of House Bergliez becomes the Imperial army's commander-in-chief. History The Adrestian Empire was founded in Imperial Year 1 by Great Emperor Wilhelm I, with its name gifted by an oracle. Between Imperial Year 32 and 98, Wilhelm and his successor, Lycaon I, fought to unify Fódlan under their rule with the aid of Saint Seiros and her Church in what became known as the War of Heroes. The nobles who opposed this were united under Nemesis, the King of Liberation. In 91, Seiros personally killed Nemesis at the Battle of Tailtean, and the war concluded in 98 with the demise of Lycaon I. At this time, the Empire ruled the whole of Fódlan. Following the First Mach War of 721, in which Dagda invaded the land of Mach and was repelled by Imperial forces, the Empire conquered the Dagdan ally of Brigid in 728, which has remained a vassal ever since. The Empire attempted a large-scale invasion of Dagda in 731, but were ultimately defeated. In 747, Loog of House Blaiddyd rallied the nobles of the Faerghus region in rebellion against the Empire. The War of the Eagle and Lion ended in 751, when Loog defeated the Emperor at the Tailtean Plains. The Church of Seiros mediated peace between the two sides, resulting in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus securing its independence and Loog being crowned its first king. In 801, the Leicester region also rebelled against the Empire, which found itself unable to reassert control. The Kingdom saw an opportunity to increase its political power and invaded, occupying and annexing Leicester. In 861, the three sons of the late King Klaus I divided the Kingdom between themselves, and in 881, upon the death of their ruling archduke, the nobles of Leicester once again fought for independence. The Crescent Moon War ended in 901 with the founding of the Leicester Alliance. In 961, the Empire assisted the Alliance in turning back an invasion from Almyra. This prompted the three countries of Fódlan to begin cooperating to defend against foreign invasions. This led to the construction of Fódlan's Locket, a fortress in the mountains of Fódlan's Throat designed to counter Almyran incursions, in 1101. Around 1065, the Southern Church, based in Enbarr, led a massive insurrection throughout the Empire which was eventually quelled. The Emperor exiled the regional bishop who instigated the uprising and dissolved the dissident Church. Afterwards, a Ministry of Religion under House Varley was created to maintain relations with the Church of Seiros. Emperor Ionius IX was crowned sometime before 1162, when his daughter and heir apparent Edelgard was born. In 1171, the Duke of Aegir seized power in an uprising called the Insurrection of the Seven, reducing Ionius IX to a figurehead. A young Princess Edelgard was taken to Faerghus by her uncle, Lord Volkhard Arundel, who was also one of the conspirators; both returned to the Empire in 1174. In 1175, the nations of Dagda and Brigid invaded the Empire in the territories of Nuvelle and Ochs. The Empire eventually repelled the invasion and triumphed, forcing the defeated Brigid into vassalage. As a token of Brigid's new allegiance, Petra, the granddaughter of the king of Brigid, was sent to live in the Empire. Possible futures The Adrestian Empire's history after 1180 differs depending on which student house that Byleth chose to teach at the Officers Academy. Locations *Aegir *Airmid River *Arundel *Bergliez *Boramas *Brionac Plateau *Enbarr (capital) *Fódlan's Fangs *Fort Merceus *Gronder Field *Hevring *Hrym *Morgaine Ravine *Nuvelle *Ochs *Remire Village *Rusalka *Varley Family Tree |U = }} }} |PA = |VO = }} }} Notable People from Adrestia Royalty * Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg - Founder and first Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. * Lycaon I - Second Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. * Lycaon III * Ionius von Hresvelg IX - Ruler of the Adrestian Empire as of 1180. * Anselma von Arundel - Ionius IX's former consort. * Edelgard von Hresvelg - Princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire whose steadfast ambition is veiled by her elegant, self-confident demeanor. House leader of the Black Eagles. Nobility :See: Noble Houses of Adrestia * Bernadetta von Varley * Hubert von Vestra - The Adrestian Empire's Minister of the Imperial Household who has sworn complete fealty to Edelgard. * Linhardt von Hevring * Derick von Aegir * Duke Aegir * Ferdinand von Aegir * Randolph von Bergliez * Fleche von Bergliez * Caspar von Bergliez * Jeritza von Hrym * Volkhard von Arundel * Monica von Ochs * Constance von Nuvelle * Mercedes von Martritz (formerly) * Hanneman von Essar (formerly) Military * Metodey * Ladislava Commoners * Dorothea Arnault * Petra Macneary - The granddaughter of the king of Brigid who, despite her inperfect speech, gives her all in everything she does. *Manuela Casagranda Etymology The Adrestian Empire is likely named after one of two characters from Ancient Greek mythology: the nymph Adrasteia, or the goddess Adrastia. Adrasteia was charged by Rhea with nurturing the infant Zeus in secret. Adrasteia was also an epithet for Nemesis as well as Rhea. Several locations in the Adrestian Empire were named after Norse, Celtic and Slavic mythologies. Aegir was the Norse god of the sea, Hevring was one of Aegir's daughters, Hraesvelgr was a Norse giant in the form of an eagle, Brionac was Lugh's spear in Irish mythology and Rusalka was a Slavic water spirit. Brionac, however, is not an actual name for any of Lugh's weapons - it was fabricated by a Japanese author in 1990 and it is now heavily associated with Lugh's unnamed spear, particularly in Japan. Gallery Adrestian Empire.png|The Adrestian Empire. Category:Locations Category:Nations